


Nobody Floats Like You Do

by TappyTop



Category: IT, IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bill Skarsgard - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Gore, Language, Lemons, Loner, Pennywise love, Violence, attitude, red head - Freeform, rough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 01:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TappyTop/pseuds/TappyTop
Summary: She has a stick up her ass and only Pennywise can remove it.





	1. Chapter 1

At first he was sure he had truly been defeated. That he had died and returned to his beginning form, to restart and be reborn. He wanted to cry out, for the first time he feared something.

The feeling of mortality.

But this never came. It, was thrown through the colorful cosmic wormhole the moment the Loser's ripped his heart out with their bare hands. This was supposed to be what death looked like for him. 

But it never came.

Bested by a bunch of fucking kids. It wanted to spit out his hate at them. But he could do nothing. He was frozen as if unbreakable chains bound him. He closed his eyes, feeling the wormhole grow tighter, this was it.

He felt a breeze...  
A soft, pleasant breeze.

It, opened his eyes. He was in that god awful clown form again. He was in the middle of the woods. He was also sure this was Earth, a powerful force telling him this was the same dimension that he had just earlier been defeated in. He was alive and whole, the human heart still beating in his chest.

He had no idea what was going on, but a wicked smirk slowly appeared on his red painted lips.

He still had purpose here. And he was hungry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoy! You can find me on Wattpad as well!

It attempted to do two things before he began on his hunt for flesh and fear. 

First he attempted to contact the great beyond of the macroverse. The realm he originated from. 

Second, and against his better judgement and preference, he attempted to call upon Maturin, his enemy. 

Neither of these two worked.

In fact, It, was sure that his communication was being blocked. 

It snarled and stomped over to a tree, probably hundreds of years old, with a thick trunk and a dark brown color. 

He punched it.

The tree groaned as the roots pulled itself out of the ground, snapping as its hold was loosened by his quick strength. The tree toppled over, protesting the entire way down and as a last rebuttal to It's violent outburst, the trees echo boomed throughout the entire woods.

This did not quell his anger and irritation, but he felt incredibly better to destroy something beautiful. 

"What the hell was that?" 

It snapped his head in direction of the voice, he saw someone coming and quickly hid behind a tree. 

A police officer came running into the clearing that he had created. It, still in the form of Pennywise, smirked. The giddy feeling the clown form always gave him was growing, becoming unbearable. Dinner had come running in all on its own!

It was just about to stick his clown feet into view when a second human came running into the clearing.


	3. Chapter 3

"Holy shit." John bent down to look at the roots of the tree, "Meredith are you seeing this shit?"

"I'm standing right here John."

Meredith pulled her glowing red hair into a thick ponytail. Trying to get her hair out of her brown eyes. Her alabaster skin was turning red with the onset of a light sunburn,

"No wonder you get so mad when those kids come around here. Trees are just falling for no reason! Someone could get hurt!"

"Yeah John," Meredith rolled her eyes, "that's _exactly_ why I don't want those kids here. Because of the falling trees."

John rolled his eyes at the woman's sarcasm,

"Look I know you like living alone down here. But I think people are actually worried about you." He started, "this used to be the only place the kids could play before you moved here."

"So the adults are still pissed that they are forced to...ya know...be parents instead of letting their kids play out in the woods. Where bears and wolves live."

John laughed at her dryly delivered comment.

"Well the kids miss it." He pointed out, "Maybe you should take the stick out'ter'yer ass and finally say okay to it."

"Never." Meredith mumbled as she kneeled down to look at the felled tree. What could have knocked this down? The soil is dry, it hasn't rained for a week. The tree was healthy...

John's radio sparked to life as a call came through,

"That sounds important." Meredith said as she pushed herself to stand.

"It is, burglary in the town, again." He complained, "I just came by because of the complaints about what happened earlier today."

"They won't get an apology." Meredith shrugged.

"I don't doubt that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like!


	4. Chapter 4

_Kids_

Did he hear that right?

They were talking about...kids.

Kids were delicious. As far as It was concerned.

"What a busybody." It/Pennywise snapped his yellow eyes back to the woman who was now alone.

Well...not so alone.

Meredith...It licked his lips at the sight of fresh meat. None too shy and far too hungry Pennywise popped out of the tree behind the woman, the leaves crunched under his feet and Meredith spun around, standing at her full height in a split second,

Pennywise smiled at her, a red balloon in his left hand. For a moment, he just stared at her. A hungry look in his now blue eyes coupled with the toothy smirk made Meredith immediately uneasy.

"Can I...help you?" Meredith asked first. Pennywise smiled wider seemingly broken from his trance,

"Hello," that playful voice in his throat was perfect. Just the way he liked it to make people assume he was an innocent clown, "my name's Pennywise the clown. Do you want a balloon?" He motioned towards it. His eyes stayed on her like a hawk.

Meredith considered taking the balloon. Maybe it would make him go away. But how and why was he here in the first place? Why didn't she see or hear him for him to have snuck up on her like that.

The clown looked like he was playing with her. Something Meredith wasn't in to. She did not like being played for a fool and she found her head tilting in a way that made her look like she was preparing to say something really rude, 

"No."

Pennywise wasn't fazed. And at first it was as if he didn't even hear her. There was a quick flash of yellow in his eyes that made Meredith's heart start to thump against her chest. The clown's lip was moving in a way that looked like he were trying to form the right words to say,

"D-do you want a balloon?" He tried again. This time dropping the playful tone and sounding like a person on the emotional edge before snapping.

Meredith frowned at him, "I said no. This is private property and I want you gone or I'm calling the police."

She didn't want to look at that clown anymore. Those eyes were making her feel incredibly off. Meredith turned heel and started towards her house, the clown didn't move. She left him behind.

Pennywise stood there, his face unreadable. Watching the woman disappear into the woods. His balloon popped,

He did not take no for an answer.


	5. Chapter 5

There were two things that It did not handle very well.

#1. Being defeated.

#2. Being rejected.

The immortal being had always been control of the situations that he was in. He had always gotten what he wanted and the mere possibility, that something interesting could slip out of his claws made him want to kill. He been on earth for millions of years and always took what he desired. It had devoured countless people and brainwashed a whole town into accepting his destructive presence. He even got a boy to kill his own father. That was the highlight of his life in Derry, Maine. But it was for these reasons and these reasons alone (at least he thought so at the moment) that,

It hated the kids for defeating him.

and....

It now hated Meredith for rejecting his presence.

His yellow eyes narrowed back towards the path that the woman took after coldly rejecting his balloon. The officer was right, she had a huge stick in her ass.

And Pennywise was the only person who could, thoroughly, pull it out.

No.

The clown costume was tired. It worked on kids, who were tastier when their flesh was salted with fear. This costume obviously did not work on Meredith. He needed to blend in instead. He needed to confront the woman on a more personal level. It needed to infiltrate.

XXXXXX

Meredith hung up the phone with an annoyed *click*.

Now they were calling her to come to the Council Building. A whole parental mob had stormed the building this time. She cradled her face in her hands, cursing.

Meredith grabbed her coat because of the chilly October air and climbed in her car to head towards the little town called Polk.

The council building was swarming with angry residents when Meredith arrived. She parked near the curb and hurried inside under the glares of a couple parents with their children.

When she arrived, Eunice Eldridge, town busybody and "perfect mom" was at the podium scolding the Councilman,

"I've been a resident of Polk for ten years and my kids have played there for  8. Who does this girl think she is?" Eunice complained. The parents behind her nodding and voicing approval.

Meredith stood at the back with her hands in her pockets,

"Yeah, who does she think she is?" Another parent voiced.

"I think I'm the owner of the land and residence." Meredith finally spoke. Striding up to the podium next to Eunice. The older woman was glaring  daggers at her,

"Correction." Meredith said, "I know I am."


End file.
